The present invention relates to a portable angled mounting assembly for a toothbrush where the toothbrush bristle portion is elevated up from the surface of a sink to isolate the toothbrush from dirt, water and other contaminants, and also to a novel toothbrush bristle head.
Various types of wall mounted toothbrush holders are known. In order to isolate the toothbrush with a high degree of separation from a sink surface, apparatuses such as wall mounted shelves with groove shaped passage holes therein for insertion of the toothbrush handles therein are provided. The toothbrushes are held in place because the width of the bristle portion of a toothbrush is wider than the diameter of the hole for the handle, so that the toothbrush bristles rest upon the wall mounted shelf.
However, in the toothbrushes mounted by these shelf apparatuses, it is difficult to isolate the bristles from the shelf which contains water, particles or contaminated products therein. Moreover, often it is difficult to mount the shelves to a wall by persons with limited mechanical abilities or arthritic hand conditions.
Such existing toothbrush mounting shelves usually have a plurality of groove-shaped passages, each arranged to hold a toothbrush. The passages form an opening through the shelves and the toothbrushes are introduced through the groove-shaped passages.
The wall mounted shelf itself includes a horizontally extending plate member provided with a groove-shaped passage through-holes. The toothbrushes to be held in place are introduced through the inlets on the upper side of the shelf plate member, through the channel formed through the plate member.
In other toothbrush mounting devices, mounting is carried out by a magnetic plate to which a toothbrush with a metal strip is held.
For this reason, the wall mounted plate member is made of magnetic material. However, even the magnetic wall mount must be mounted to a wall, and is therefore not portable.